Ultraviolet (UV) light sensors, or UV sensors, have been used to measure UV energy output by a corresponding UV light source, such as an excimer laser operating in the UV wavelength range. Using a UV sensor, the excimer laser can be calibrated to a desired energy output. UV sensors typically include a plate of material that converts the UV radiation incident on the plate to visible fluorescent radiation emitting from the plate. Photodiodes or other photocells can be located near the plate to receive the fluorescent radiation and produce an electrical signal proportional to the amount of fluorescent radiation collected by the photocell(s).
Due to the nature of fluorescent light emitted from the plate, the fluorescent light tends to propagate in all directions. Conventional UV sensors are typically constructed such that the photocell is enclosed in a housing with the plate to exclude stray light from the external environment in an attempt to improve the UV sensing performance. Typically, a small fraction of the fluorescent light emitted from the plate is detected by the photocell, while the remainder of the fluorescent light is lost. For example, more than half of the fluorescent light escapes the plate through the edge of the plate due to the total internal reflection phenomenon associated with the plate. Some conventional sensor holders are designed to retain the plate by the entire plate edge, thus blocking the fluorescent light from being detected by the detector. This portion of the fluorescent light emitted from the plate edge is not available for detection. In this context, many conventional UV sensors are inefficient and characterized by reduced sensitivity and reduced resolution.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,093 discloses a UV sensor using multiple converter plates in an effort to generate more fluorescent light in response to UV radiation detection and multiple detectors to increase the area of fluorescent light detection. By using multiple converter plates, this approach is complex, bulky, and expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a UV sensor with increased sensitivity and resolution by utilizing more fluorescent light while minimizing complexity, package bulk, and component cost. It is also desirable to provide a UV sensor mount that increases the amount of detectable fluorescent light. Additionally, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.